Confesiones
by Alquimista
Summary: Ron intenta confesar sus sentimientos a Hermione. TERMINADO.
1. 17 En Tranformaciones con Ron

Aviso: Mis iniciales NO son J.K.R. NO poseo los derechos de Harry Potter... ni soy asquerosamente rica. Ellos lo tienen todo. No es justo... TT  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Capitulo 1/7 : En Tranformaciones con Ron.  
  
La profesora McGonagall recorrió el aula con la mirada. "Antes de que se vayan. Les recuerdo que tienen que entregar sus trabajos la semana que viene." Fijó sus ojos en Ron por unos segundos. "Y no voy ha admitir ningún retraso."  
  
Aparentemente satisfecha con el efecto conseguido, levantó la vista de él. "Bien. Hasta la semana que viene." Con esto dió por acabada la clase y empezó a recoger los papeles de su mesa.  
  
Ron sopló y se volvió hacia Harry. "Me pregunto si esa mujer puede leer el pensamiento." Todavía notaba sus mejillas ligeramente calientes.  
  
"Espero que no." Respondió Harry, mientras metía los libros dentro de su bolsa. "Vamos Ron, date prisa o no podremos coger sitio para comer."  
  
Ron, que ya habia empezado a recoger sus cosas, alzó la vista un momento. Como siempre, Hermione se había levantado de su sitio y estaba al lado de la profesora, hablando con ella.  
  
"Adelántate tu y resérvanos sitio. Yo voy a esperar a la sabionda." Dijó mientras inclinaba la cabeza apuntando a Hermione con la mirada.  
  
"¿vas a..." empezó a preguntar Harry.  
  
"Tengo que preguntarle una cosa." Cortó Ron ligeramente irritado, aunque no sabría decir exactamente porqué.  
  
Harry intentó contener una sonrisa. "Vale, vale. Pero no tardéis mucho." Recogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta silbando la última canción de moda: "Love is a curse".  
  
"No se que encontrará tan gracioso." Murmuró Ron, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ya habían salido del aula casi todos los los alumnos.  
  
Terminó de recoger todas sus cosas tranquilamente y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
Antes de salir, miró atras un momento. Hermione seguía al lado de la profesora, con sus anotaciones en las manos y ocupada en lo que parecía una profunda conversación.  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ron mientras la miraba. Solo a ella se le podía hacer corta una clase con la profesora McGonagall. Salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas. Tanto en el estilo de escritura como en el desarrollo de la historia. (Suponiendo que hubiera una... ) 


	2. 27 Esperando en los pasillos

  
  
Capitulo 2/7 : Esperando en los pasillos.  
  
Después de 20 minutos de espera, Ron ya estaba cansado de pasear, examinar las paredes, mirar las marcas en la madera de las ventanas, o comprobar que el techo de los pasillos necesitaba una limpieza.  
  
Parecía que habían pasado horas, y Hermione todavía no había salido de la clase. Y mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas nervioso se ponía. Suspiró, intentando calmarse, pero era inutil. Se apoyó contra la pared. Se sentía mareado, el estómago no paraba de retorcerse y le costaba pensar con claridad.  
  
Levantó su mano derecha. Temblaba como una hoja. La cerro en un puño todo lo fuerte que pudo.  
  
Trolls, acromantulas, hipogrifos, grindylows, gigantes, dementores, mortifagos... Voldemort. Había superado más peligros en 18 años que la mayoría de los magos en 81. ¿Como era posible que el simple hecho de confesar sus sentimientos a alguien, pudiera afectarle de esa manera?.  
  
No era algo tan terrible. No era como si su vida estuviera en peligro o algo así. No habia razón alguna para estar tan nervioso... Una lástima que su estómago no opinase lo mismo.  
  
Cerró los ojos y descansó su frente contra la fría piedra de la pared. "¿Porqué demonios tengo que hacer esto?".  
  
Una pequeña voz respondió en su interior. Justin Flecher... Loquefuera.  
  
Últimamente no paraba de verlo, siempre pegado a Hermione: Saliendo juntos de la biblioteca, paseando por la orilla del lago, en el Gran Comedor... Hablando y riendo, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.  
  
Ron había intentado ignorarlo y actuar como si no se diese cuenta de nada. No quería repetir otra vez lo que pasó con Viktor. Pero, simplemente, no podía aguantarlo.  
  
La última gota habían sido un par de comentarios de Ginny. No sabía si hablaba en serio o solo estaba provocándole, pero lo que era seguro es que no iba a dejar que un idiota estirado como ese le robase a Hermione.  
  
Estaba decidido, era ahora o nunca. Lo único que necesitaba era tranquilizarse un poco y despejar su cabeza.  
  
Se quitó la capa y abrió una de las ventanas del pasillo. Era un dia magnífico, sin una sola nube en el cielo. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia afuera e inmediatamente sintió la fresca brisa del exterior. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación del viento y del sol en su piel.  
  
El crujido de la puerta lo cogió tan desprevenido, que casi salta por la ventana.  
  
"¡Joder, Hermione! Casi me matas del susto." Se dió la vuelta y alli estaba ella, mirandole fijamente, con el pelo enmarañado y los ojos brillando como antorchas.  
  
Retrocedió un paso y apoyó la espalda contra la ventana. El corazón se le quería salir por la boca y tenía un nudo en el estómago del tamaño de un ColaCuerno Húngaro.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Muchas gracias por las reviews... jo, la verdad es que no pensaba que me iban a hacer tanta ilusión...  
  
Respecto a la longitud de los capítulos... La verdad es que me han quedado demasiado pequeños (mas que capítulos son escenas), pero intentare compensarlo actualizando cada 2-3 dias maximo (ya los tengo todos casi terminados).  
  
Este capítulo, al no tener diálogo, ha sido bastante mas dificil... no se.. Espero que os haya gustado... 


	3. 37 En Tranformaciones con Hermione

  
  
Capitulo 3/7 : En Tranformaciones con Hermione.  
  
Hermione miró su reloj. "¡Ya son y diez! Será mejor que vaya al comedor. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda y perdón por haberla entretenido tanto."  
  
La profesora McGonagall podía parecer severa, pero Hermione siempre había creido que era una de las mejores profesoras de todo Hogwarts.  
  
"No se preocupe, es un placer saber que al menos una alumna aprovecha las clases. Ahora dese prisa, o sus caballeros la van ha dejar sin nada que comer." Asi es como llamaba la profesora McGonagall a Harry y a Ron cuando estaban a solas. Un pequeño chiste privado.  
  
No sabía porqué razón, quizás se vieran reflejadas la una en la otra, pero siempre había existido cierta complicidad entre ellas, aunque nunca delante de otros alumnos, por supuesto, ni siquiera delante de Harry o Ron, que no se distinguían por su dedicación a los estudios, precisamente.  
  
Harry y Ron. Con lo tarde que era, seguro que ya habían terminado de comer.  
  
Recogió sus libros y se dirigió a la salida todo lo rápido que pudó. La vieja puerta del aula era de roble mazizo y a veces se atascaba. Hermione cogió el pomo de la puerta y tiró con fuerza. La puerta se abrió bruscamente con un chirrido de los goznes.  
  
"¡Joder, Hermione! Casi me matas del susto." La voz de Ron resonó en el pasillo.  
  
Sinceramente, no esperaba encontrarse con Ron esperándole en los pasillos. A menudo se quedaba después de clase durante algunos minutos, aclarando alguna duda o comentando algún punto de la lección con el profesor. Era la primera vez que la esperaba, y además en la hora de la comida. Demasiada amabilidad...  
  
"Lo siento, no sabía que me estabas esperando... ¡Y no digas palabrotas!"  
  
Ron estaba recostado contra el marco de la ventana con una postura extraña y totalmente rígido. Suspiró y se acercó hacia él con aires de superioridad. Siempre era igual. Dejándolo todo para el último momento y después pidiendo ayuda para poder acabar los trabajos a tiempo.  
  
"¿Qué? Ahora quieres que te ayude. ¿Verdad?" Hermione no intentó disimular el tono sarcástico de su voz.  
  
"No" Ron tenía la cara tremendamente pálida y parecía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, como este capitulo me ha quedado "mini" va de regalo con el anterior. 


	4. 47 La Declaración

Capitulo 4/7 : La Declaración.

La expresión de Hermione cambió del sarcasmo a la preocupación en un instante. "¿Te encuentras bien?, estas muy pálido." Se acercó un poco más y le pusó una mano en la mejilla. "Estás empapado en sudor." Deslizó la mano hasta su frente.

"No... Si. Estoy bien. Solo..." Tenía que concentrarse en lo que tenia que decirle pero no podía evitar notar el calor de su mano en la cara.

"Tonterias, te acompaño a la enfermería. Esta claro que no te encuentras bien." Le interrumpió Hermione.

Ron cogió su mano, manteniéndola entre las suyas. "Hermione, de verdad que estoy bien. Solo quiero hablar contigo." Intentó parecer más seguro, aunque empezaba a ruborizarse, y sabia que ella se daría cuenta, lo que le haría ruborizarse aun mas.

"Es la hora de comer. ¿Tanta prisa tienes?" Parecia ligeramente cohibida y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

Ron asintió.

"Bueno, ¿que quieres decirme?" Su voz era ahora mas baja y nerviosa. Ron todavía no había soltado su mano.

Ron cogió su otra mano y las estrechó suavemente entre las suyas. "Lo que quiero decirte... quería saber... Yo, bueno..." Tenia la mente en blanco. Hermione estaba inmóvil, con la cara totalmente roja y los ojos muy abiertos.

La contempló un momento, se daba cuenta de que Hermione no era especialmente guapa, pero al mismo tiempo era la criatura mas increiblemente bella que jamás habia visto en su vida. La miró a los ojos. "No quiero perderte."

Ron se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, sin desviar la mirada de su rostro. Soltó sus manos y las puso sobre sus hombros, acercándola hacia sí. Cerró los ojos. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, sus labios a solo unos milímetros de los suyos.

Hermione susurró algo, pero no podía oirlo. Avanzó un poco mas y sintió un ligero roze en sus labios. Su corazón dejó de latir durante un momento.

"¡NO!" Unas manos empujaron su pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás, apartándolo de Hermione.

"¿No?" Ron retrocedió tambaleándose. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Hermione estaba de pie al lado de la ventana, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblando, terriblemente asustada.

"Hermione, lo siento... Lo siento." Retrocedió de espaldas por el pasillo, intentando alejarse lo mas rápido posible, pero sin poder dejar de mirarla, horrorizado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es el Capítulo central espero que os guste... y gracias por las reviews.


	5. 57 Huyendo

Capitulo 5/7 : Huyendo.

Ron corría rápidamente por los pasillos, el corazón parecía que le fuese a estallar en el pecho. Siguió corriendo, ignorando el dolor.

Por fín se derrumbó en el suelo, jadeando, incapaz de seguir huyendo. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el ala abandonada del piso tercero. Vió una habitación vacía con la puerta medio abierta. Se metió dentro y cerró la puerta con todos los hechizos que pudo recordar.

Se sentía totalmente agotado. Pusó la espalda contra la pared, buscando un apoyo. Poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza colgando, sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Que había hecho? No lo podía creer. Durante un momento había pensado que todo estaba bien. Todavía podía sentir su cálido aliento en los labios, a punto de conseguir a la persona mas maravillosa del mundo.

Todo había sido una terrible mentira. Lo único que había hecho es abusar de la confianza de su mejor amiga y aterrorizarla. Se daba asco.

Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Le dolía como si se lo hubieran vaciado con un cuchillo. Era una sensación de vacio, de dolor, de angustia. Recordó cuando había estado a punto de perder a su padre. Esta vez él era la serpiente.

Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente hacia los lados, intentando inutilmente vaciarla de pensamientos.

En pocos meses se terminaría el séptimo curso, despues... Le esperaba una vida entera sin Hermione. Muchos años... demasiados. Se quedó pensativo.

Quizás sus destino no era vivir con ella. Quizás su destino era morir en la lucha contra Voldemort, defendiendo a Harry. Ya lo habia hecho en su primer año en el ajedrez gigante, y en el tercero, enfrente de Sirius, y en el sexto, contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Si Hermione no le amaba no sufriría demasiado cuando muriera y él estaría contento de no tener que soportar una vida vacía y sin sentido. De alguna forma la idea parecía reconfortante. No hacía que doliese menos pero por lo menos su dolor tenía sentido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que capítulo más introspectivo me ha quedado, y sin un solo diálogo... bueno...

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, me alegra mucho que os guste la historia (pobre Ron) y espero que los dos capítulos que quedan os gusten también... me esforzare mucho!!!. '

Tambien me alegro que os guste mi forma de escribir. (hummm... tres "gusten" de dos frases, malo, malo) Intento utilizar una forma de escribir que sea simple, directa y facil de leer. (si no puedes hacerlo bien, hazlo sencillo...) Aunque la verdad es que soy una persona un poco maniática y me pongo a repasar los capítulos una y otra vez, hasta que quedan más o menos decentes (o hasta que me canso, lo que llegue antes).

Nos vemos en 2-3 dias... Gracias por leerme!!!...


	6. 67 Derrota

Capitulo 6/7 : Derrota.

Ron se despertó sobresaltado. Seguía en la misma habitación, pero ahora estaba a oscuras. Se había quedado dormido. Oyó el crujido de la puerta cerrándose.

"¿Ron?".

No necesitaba alzar la cabeza para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz.

El ruido de unos pergaminos doblandose. El puto mapa... Así le había encontrado. Tenía que haberse ido mas lejos. El fondo del lago habría sido una buena idea.

"¿Te encuentras bien?".

Después de todo lo que había hecho, todavía se preocupaba por él. Porque tenía que ser tan jodidamente... Hermione.

"Me quiero morir." Su voz sonó ronca.

"Ron, necesito saber porque lo has hecho, porque has intentado... besarme."

"¿Por qué crees?" Ron notó crecer su irritación. "¿Por qué se besa la gente? ¿Porque se odian?."

Alzó la cabeza para mirarla, pero en la oscuridad no podía ver la expresión de su rostro.

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. "Me gustaría poder... abrazarte... poder acariciarte... besarte, poder... " Intentó decirle lo que sentía, buscar las palabras, pero no existían. No existía ninguna palabra que pudiera explicar lo que sentía por Hermione. Suspiró derrotado. "... y no puedo."

Volvió a coger aire. Le seguia doliendo el pecho. "Y vendrá algún idiota y te enamorarás de él, y no podré hacer nada... yo no quiero... no voy a poder soportarlo."

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando hablar de una forma coherente. Sabía que era una petición desesperada, sin sentido, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

"Hermione. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Pero si encontraras a alguien... especial, espera hasta el final del curso para... para salir con él. Si te quiere no le importará esperar un poco, son solo un par de meses. Lo siento, pero yo... no podré aguantar... el verte con otra persona."

Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza. Notó las lágrimas deslizándose por su cara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, esto se acaba. El próximo capítulo es el último... el desenlace... Ah, y gracias por los reviews.


	7. 77 Hasta mi ultimo aliento

Capitulo 7/7 : Hasta mi último aliento.

Oyó los pasos de Hermione acercándose, sentándose de rodillas justo delante de él.

"Ron." Su voz sonaba apagada, como si ella también estuviera llorando.

"No me importaría esperar, de verdad, pero hay una persona a la que quiero, con la que tengo una... relación... desde hace tiempo y no creo que él pueda esperar."

Ron apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando detener las lágrimas.

"Ron." Hermione intentaba cogerle la cabeza entre las manos. "Ron. Mírame." Su voz era una súplica dulce y suave, casi un susurro.

"Mírame. Por favor." Repitió el susurro, esta vez casi en su oído. Con una mano intentaba levantarle la barbilla, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el pelo. Ron jamás habia oído asi su voz, sensual, tierna, suplicante.

"Mierda." Se secó los ojos y levantó la cabeza.

Lo primero que sintió fue la pequeña nariz de Hermione chocando contra la suya. Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y puso sus labios sobre los de él. Unos labios dulces y cálidos. Ron sintió excitación, deseo, intimidad, ternura, pasión. Demasiados sentimientos. No podía soportarlos todos a la vez, pero no quería dejar de sentirlos. Unos segundos después Hermione apartó lentamente sus labios y lo miró tiernamente a los ojos.

"Ron, Eres tú. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo." Era la voz de Hermione. No le odiaba... ¡Le amaba!. Su pecho iba a explotar.

"No quería hacerte daño. Estaba sorprendida. Me asusté, me entró pánico. No podía pensar... Me comporté como una niña tonta." Siempre hablaba mucho cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero no importaba, nada importaba. Tenía ganas de reir, de llorar, de gritar. "¿Sabes una cosa? En el fondo, la sabelotodo Hermione Granger, no es mas que una chica normal y corriente."

No pudo evitar el sonreir. ¿normal y corriente? Hermione era la persona mas inteligente, amable, honesta y valiente que jamás podría conocer... Y tenía los labios mas deseables de todo Hogwarts.

Hermione no paraba hablar, mientras le acariciaba el pelo distraidamente. Y Ron solo podía pensar en volver a besarla. Pero tenía que concentrarse en lo que decía. Debía ser importante, si estaba hablando y no besándole, tenía que serlo.

"... Y Pobre Harry. Me fuí corriendo a la sala común, llorando sin parar. Se llevó el susto del siglo. Empezó a preguntarme si me había pasado algo, si estaba bien, si tú estabas bien. Le expliqué lo que había pasado. No me había sentido tan ridícula en toda mi vida. Al final me dio su mapa y me empujó fuera de la sala común. Me dijó que si no venía aquí y aclaraba las cosas contigo te perdería para siempre y que me arrepentiría toda la vida...".

O quizás no era tan importante después de todo...

La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó suavemente. Sentía su pecho, subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, su corazón latiendo tan deprisa como el suyo propio. Y supó que jamás podría ser más feliz. "Eres mía." Ron susurró mientras la besaba en la frente.

Hermione se acurrucó en su regazo y alzó la cabeza dignamente, como si estuviera ofendida, pero habia una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. "Mientras yo quiera."

"¿Y eso, hasta cuando es?" Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. Justo antes de que sus labios se unieran la oyó murmurar.

"Hasta mi último aliento."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso es todo...

Espero que os haya gustado. (o por lo menos que no os haya parecido demasiado horrible).

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leido... y a todos los que ademas han dejado reviews:

Vicky Potter 07, meluchi, Halana, Lus-Potter, Palia-Granger-kr, Mioneweasly88, Clau, MayRa, Zui, black mermaid y especialmente a Vale y ophelia dakker que me han seguido a lo largo de este corto ff.

Gracias, y hasta el próximo ff ...

'


End file.
